Bonded By Blood
by Blackfang64
Summary: Families have thier secrets, what secret is Shizuru's family keeping from her and Natsuki? "Shizuru is Natsuki's sister"  ShizNat pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This idea came to mind, although the attempt at this is indeed suicidal I think I might be able to do it. Whether I'll make another chapter or not is questionable, so I'll just wait and see. This is based a few months after the carnival just to get things straight. Anyway, enjoy the read!**

**-01-**

"Are you nervous Natsuki?" snapping from her thoughts, the cobalt haired girl stared up at her crimson eyed companion nodding her head dumbly.

"Y-yeah..." Natsuki replied back, twiddling her fingers back and forth.

Creaking a small smile, the chestnut haired girl reached her hand out resting it upon Natsuki's own earning a small rose blush from the blunette. "It will be okay Natsuki, I'll be here for you"

"Arigato Shizuru" Natsuki smiled warmly entwining her fingers among Shizuru's. "I guess I'm just nervous about meeting your parents is all"

"It's okay Natsuki, I've already told them about you and they are more than eager to meet you" Shizuru could see Natsuki's skin beginning to turn a pale shade breaking a small laugh from Shizuru's lips. "Just relax love" Shizuru whispered seductively resting her head against Natsuki's shoulder.

The two sat there in the car, Natsuki's eyes averted way towards the window watching the houses they drove by whilst Shizuru snuggled happily against her lover's arm. "Hey Shizuru?" staring down at her girlfriend, the blunette waited for a response from the older girl before she continued. "What's your mother like?"

"My mother, well let's see... I guess she's much like me" Shizuru cheerfully replied, although at the back of Natsuki's mind the thought of Shizuru and her mother being the same meant a whole world of teasing awaited her. "You mean she's beautiful, charming, has a strange tea obsession?" a small smile cracked along the blunette's lips before being playfully on the arm by the pouting Kyoto girl.

"Meanie" Shizuru said under her pout whilst Natsuki just laughed at her girlfriend's expression.

"Haha, so this is what it feels like to tease it feels good" Shizuru just continued to pout ignoring the blunette's comments. "How about your father, what's he like?"

"Step father" the blunette's mouth opened slightly turning to Shizuru with a confused expression. "I have a step father; he's nice and warm hearted just like a real father" Shizuru smiled still leaving Natsuki confused.

"A step father, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay, I never knew my real dad as he died when I was little. My step father has been like a real dad to me so I don't mind" Shizuru was a little surprised by a small slender hand entwining her fingers around her hand.

"I'm here if you want to talk"

"ARA! Natsuki is so Kawaii!" Shizuru squealed at Natsuki's sudden take on being romantic tackling the blunette onto the stretched out seat. After a few tickles and protests of clothing being removed, the duo arrived outside of Shizuru's house.

"We've arrived Miss Fujino" the door opened revealing the driver bowing his head as he waited for the couple. Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight of Shizuru's house eyeing around at the size of her place in amazement.

"This way Natsuki" Shizuru smiled taking Natsuki's hand as she escorted her lover towards the house.

'_Remain calm Natsuki, just remain calm'_ Natsuki thought to herself.

**-0-0-**

Natsuki's eyes shifted nervously around the room distracting her attention by every little thing she could see. The small nudge on her arms brought her attention back to the matter at hand as she turned to face Shizuru's parents.

"Mother, father this is Natsuki, my girlfriend" Shizuru spoke out, bringing the attention towards her.

Natsuki stared over at Shizuru's mother who just smiled at her with soft crimson orbs. '_Shizuru's right, she is a lot like her. Actually she looks just like her down the-_' Natsuki's thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Ara, so this is the Natsuki you've told us so much about, my she certainly is a beauty" Shizuru's mother teased earning a small blush from Natsuki in reply.

"I-i-i-it's a p-pleasure to m-m-meet you Mr and Mrs Fujino" Natsuki nervously spoke bowing her head to cover the huge rose shades glowing on her face.

"Please you don't have to be so formal, just call Shizuma" Shizuru's mother replied giving Natsuki another warm smile.

"I'm Hiro, please to meet you Natsuki" Natsuki's eyes stared up at the man standing beside Shizuma. To her guessing he looked to be in his early fifties possibly, he was certainly tall at that with dark chocolate coloured hair and light sapphire blue eyes. He chuckled lightly as he offered his hand out to Natsuki in which Natsuki shook in reply.

The four sat their silently before Shizuma broke the silence. "So Natsuki, what did your parents do for a living?" Shizuru looked over at Natsuki who didn't looked the least bit affected by the question.

"My mother was a scientist, my father... I can't say for sure. All I know that his name was Kioshi" Natsuki replied sounding more at ease which brought Shizuru some relief.

"A scientist, interesting. What was her name?"

"Saeko, Kuga Saeko" Shizuma's eyes widened slightly before shifting back hoping no one picked up on her reaction.

"Saeko Kuga, such a nice name" Shizuma began to daydream in her own little world whilst Natsuki and Shizuru just looked at each other with shrugging shoulders.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Hiro brought the attention away from Shizuma who was still in her own little world.

"A few months now, Natsuki was the one who asked me the question" At almost instance Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki before snuggling herself happily against her lover's arm.

"Y-yeah..." Natsuki nervously replied, smiling warmly towards Shizuru.

"Tell me Natsuki, did your mother work for a company called Searrs?" Natsuki's eyes widened at Shizuma who just sat calmly.

"Y-yeah, how did you-?"

"Indeed you are her daughter, you're almost a splitting image of her" Shizuma chuckled lightly while Natsuki sat there leaning forward looking curious as to how she knew her mother.

"How do you know my mother?"

"I was a good friend of hers back in the day, we use to go to school together" Shizuma smiled warmly relieving Natsuki of any fears she had. "Excuse me, would any of you care for some tea?" Shizuru and Natsuki nodded in reply as did Hiro. "Very well, Hiro could you help me please?" Shizuma looked to her husband giving of a suggestive wink in which he understood.

The two left Natsuki and Shizuru alone in the room as a loud gasp could be heard. "See Natsuki, this isn't so bad"

"Easy for you to say, this is my first time meeting your parents. I'm surprised I haven't died from nervousness" Shizuru laughed tightening her arms around the blunette's waist.

"My parents seem to like you, so you don't have to worry about anything" Natsuki sighed leaning back against the sofa. Resting her head on her lover's chest, Shizuru tuned her ears to the rhythmic beat of Natsuki's heart.

"Arigato Shizuru" Natsuki whispered clasping her hand around Shizuru's own.

**-0-0-**

"Natsuki's quite a catch wouldn't you say dear?" Hiro asked nudging her wife at side.

"Yes, she is..." Shizuma softly replied as she put the kettle on boil.

"Something wrong dear? Do you not like Natsuki?"

"No, I do like her, she seems like a wonderful girlfriend for Shizuru but..." she paused suddenly dropping the smile on her face before turning to Hiro.

"But?"

"Saeko was a close friend because of her husband, Kuga Kioshi. Shizuru's father, her biological father, his name was Kuga Kioshi" a wave of fear stormed over Shizuma's mind in which Hiro himself stood surprised.

"Then that means..."

"Yes, Shizuru is Natsuki's sister"

**TBC... **

**Author: Didn't see that one coming? I know I'll get quite a few comments asking how in the world are the two related, be sure there will be a story behind this but that will be in the further chapters if I write them. This is indeed an incest story, so if you dislike this, stop reading now. I hope people enjoyed the first chapter, read and review if you wish for me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Would've gotten the next chapter done sooner but I've been kind of busy... yeah right. Thank you to those who reviewed, I'm glad people at least like the idea so I'll continue with a second chapter. Enjoy!**

**-02-**

"Arigato, Natsuki" Shizuru turned to the blunette with a warm smile as she walked alongside of the blunette, entwining her hand with the blunette's.

"What for?" Natsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow as they approached the elevator.

"For coming to meet my parents today, I know it must've been hard for you" Shizuru replied, as she leaned her head against Natsuki's arm rubbing against it lovingly.

"Aha, don't worry Shizuru. It's... one of the roles as a... girlfriend" Shizuru stood there amazed, she had known Natsuki to be very shy when it came to relationships which is why at instance she felt her heart pounding faster then normal.

"Ara, so cute..." Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear sending an icy chill throughout that blunette.

Finally regaining function of her arms, Natsuki's finger pressed lightly against the floor button as they waited in silence for the elevator to arrive. "Do you think you're parents liked me?" Natsuki's voice sounded uneasy, as though something had been bothering her.

"I'm sure they loved you as much as I do" a small 'ding' sound chimed as the elevator doors opened.

"I don't get how you can say things like that so easily" Natsuki chuckled lightly, taking no notice of the small blush erected upon her cheeks. The couple entered the elevator, waiting in silence as they arrived to their destination.

Shizuru walked hand in hand with Natsuki to her apartment, her eyes never leaving sight of Natsuki. Arriving outside of Natsuki's apartment, the pair turned their eyes to the door before to each other. "Arigato for coming, Natsuki" Shizuru leaned in, kissing the cobalt haired girl on the cheek earning a blush from Natsuki.

"Y-you're welcome" Natsuki smiled sheepishly, averting her eyes towards the ground. Pulling her key out, the blunette opened the door to her apartment before turning her gaze towards Shizuru.

"I'll see you tomorrow then-" before Shizuru could walk away, Natsuki's hands quickly grabbed her by the wrist. Shizuru stood in silence, her eyes locking with Natsuki's in a stare that didn't seem familiar to her. Shizuru opened her lips only to have a finger placed over them as Natsuki tugged the older girl to follow her.

Entwining her fingers with Shizuru's own, Natsuki led Shizuru inside closing the door behind them.

_**-Meanwhile at the Fujino residence-**_

Shizuma sat quietly, her eyes fixed within the warmness of her of the tea while Hiro sat at the other side of the table, lying back in his chair with an unease look. "Are you sure about all this?" Hiro asked, surprising Shizuma. "Are you really sure about that girl being Shizuru's sister?"

"I'm positive" Shizuma hastily replied, feeling a heavy weight being placed upon her shoulders. "Natsuki is almost a splitting image of her mother, wouldn't you agree?" a certain air of calmness quickly filled the atmosphere around Shizuma as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"It's hard to say, I haven't seen Saeko since her wedding. I wish I could agree, but I have no say in this particular matter" Hiro sipped his tea quietly, trying to keep a calm face over the matter.

"What are the odds do you reckon?" her tea placed aside, Shizuma directed her gaze over at her husband. "Of falling in love with not only girl, but that girl being your sister?" the question was a rhetorical one as Hiro kept silent, but Shizuma on the other hand couldn't hold back the fear.

A soft tune broke the silence as both pairs of eyes were directed to the cellphone at the corner of the table. Reaching over to pick it up, Shizuma found a message addressed from Shizuru. '_I'm spending the night at Natsuki's place, I'll be home tomorrow. Love Shizuru_'

"Who was it from?"

"Shizuru, she's staying the night at Natsuki's place" the calm manner almost broke from Shizuma's face as the woman tried to hold back the tears.

"Do you think they're..." rather than wanting to finish the sentence, Hiro kept silent to avoid saying the inevitable.

"Knowing Shizuru, she's just like her mother" a small tear slid down her cheek before dropping into her hand. Shizuma laid back in her chair, her wine drenched eyes staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. "What should I do Hiro, what should I say?"

"I wish I knew. The truth will only break her heart, but the lie will only leave Shizuru in the dark" Hiro felt an uneasy pain as he laid out the options.

"What should I do?" Shizuma cried out as she buried her head in her hands, letting out the emotions she had built up. Hiro was quick to Shizuma's side, comforting the woman as she leaned against his shoulder for support.

After some time, Shizuma had calmed down. Wiping away what tears she had, she fixed herself up before turning to Hiro with a saddened look. "I've decided..."

"On what you're going to do?" Shizuma nodded in reply as Hiro could see in the woman's eyes on what she had chosen. Wrapping his arms around the burdened soul, Hiro rested his head beside Shizuma's, as Shizuma was quick to bury herself against his shoulder. "Just go easy on the girl, okay?"

"Hai..."

_**-The following day-**_

The sound of a door opening echoed through the house before following with a thud. Footsteps made soft sounds along the tiles, echoing closer as they approached the living room. Shizuru stood tall as she kicked her shoes off before brushing back the few strands of hair in her eyes. To her surprise, she found her mother sitting idly in the room with her eyes fixed upon the ground. "Is there something wrong mother?"

"Shizuru... we need to talk" a look of sadness flooded in Shizuma's eyes as she lifted them high at Shizuru.

Shizuru quickly hasted to her mother's side, seating next to her with her mouth trembling slightly. "Did something happen?"

"Shizuru... it's about Natsuki" at hearing the blunette's name mentioned Shizuru feared the worst, or so she thought.

"Did you not like her?"

"It's not that, she's a fine girl. It's just that... there's something else you should know about her" Shizuma found herself lost for words, stumbling around in her mind on how to say it.

"What is it?"

"Natsuki is..." taking a deep breath Shizuma grasped her daughter's hand keeping her eyes focused on Shizuru. "Natsuki is... she's your sister"

Shizuru's eyes widened at hearing those words, her mouth gaped in shock as she felt all feeling in her body washing away. '_That's... impossible..._'

_**TBC...**_

**Author: Sorry to end the chapter like that, but next chapter will have the story behind this truth, so be sure to stay tuned. How this story will end I haven't decided but I'm open to suggestions you may have. Anyway, read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
